


The Most Amazing Feeling Ever

by PastaBucket



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Gloria feels something super-amazing beyond her wildest dreams.
Relationships: Favourite Uncle/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Gloria is about nine years old.  
> Based on a true story.

As soon as Gloria saw her favourite uncle, she rushed up and gave him a big hug.

Her uncle lifted her up with some effort. "My, you've sure grown since I last saw you.", he said.

"You too.", Gloria smiled.

"So who wants to watch the show?", he smiled back.

"Well, I actually have to go pee first.", she admitted.

"That's okay. Just say goodbye to your auntie first. She's off to a meeting."

"Bye, auntie!", Gloria said.

"Don't eat too much chocolate now. You won't have any room for dinner later.", her aunt told her as she put on her coat.

"I won't.", Gloria promised and gave her a hug too, although she was totally going to eat all the chocolate she could fit in her mouth, because she knew that her uncle wouldn't mind it.

After she was done on the toilet, she rushed into the livingroom and parked herself on the sofa in front of the big screen, where her uncle was setting up the new episode of their favourite show. On the table in front of them was a big chocolate bar of her favourite chocolate, and next to them was a big bag of chocolate candy. She didn't know what excited her more - the show or the chocolate. She jumped on her sofa cushion in anticipation for both, but she knew that she had to wait until her uncle said it was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

After Gloria had decided that she couldn't eat any more chocolate, she spent the rest of the episode nestled up against her uncle. She liked it when he gently played with her hair. When his fingers brushed against her scalp, it sent little pleasant shivers down her spine, and she enjoyed it so much that she almost missed parts of the show. As she felt his fingers trace the hairs at the back of her neck, she gave out a heavy sigh of the sheer pleasure.

"Do you like it?", her uncle wondered softly.

She nodded, a bit flustered. "Please do it more."

"I can do your whole back, if you want."

"Okay.", she agreed. This was fantastic.

"Okay. Hop up onto my lap then, and take off your shirt."

She eagerly seated herself in his lap and took off her shirt, presenting her bare back to his capable hands. "Please be gentle."

"Of course I will.", her uncle said.

Soon she felt his soft, slow fingers gently trail down either side of her spine, one stroke after another.

"Relax.", he said. "Just take deep, slow breaths."

She closed her eyes and concentrated fully on just how good it felt, shivering with pleasure for every breath she took.

Gently he leaned her back against him, and she felt his warm soft lips pressing against her neck as his wonderful hands began flowing over her chest, softly cupping and feeling her breasts, as well as her belly. As her continued to work her body, her breath now came out in soft gasps and moans of pleasure. This was just heavenly. As his hands began massaging along her legs, she felt almost as if her body was tingling with pleasure, and when he asked her to remove her pants and underwear as well, she somehow knew that it would only get better from here. He removed his clothes as well, and soon she found herself resting against her uncle's whole wonderful body, her skin pressed against his, as his big hands returned, caressing both her chest as well as the insides of her parted legs. The warm, soft kisses against her neck returned as well, and she arched her back in absolute ecstacy, and underneath her, she heard that he somehow enjoyed it just as much as she did.

He lifted her up a bit, and as he sank her down again, she gave out a gasp of surprised pleasure, as an absolutely wonderful tingling feeling began spreading up through her crotch, filling it up from within her. Eager to feel more of it, she sank down as much as she could, pushing the warm, filling feeling all the way up inside her. Her happy heart beating in her chest, she gave out a groan of satisfied, fulfilled pleasure, together with her uncle, and a moment later the feeling filled her again. Wave after wave began to fill her, the new ones somehow even better than the ones before them, as their unified moans felt almost like they sang to eachother. He hugged her body tight, caressing her tingling crotch as the waves of pleasure only grew bigger and bigger. This was amazing beyond her wildest dreams - better than any chocolate in the world! Soon the world just consisted of wave after wave of utter pleasure, lifting her ever higher and higher into joy and happiness. It was like some kind of wonderful magic! Soon she felt how the tingling began building even stronger than before, and the next wave was just one big, shivering, throbbing eruption of ecstacy, releasing a moan from them both so big that it sounded like a big squeal of happiness, her crotch filled up to the brim with absolute satisfaction, their hearts beating as one.

Her head floating around on a cloud of pure satisfaction, and her body exhausted and out of breath, she finally rested herself against his warm body. She could feel his heart beating and his lungs gasping for air too.

"You're the best.", she mumbled happily, before kissing him. "I don't know how you could make me feel all of that, but I feel almost tired from it. Could we rest for a bit?"

"Yeah, it was exhausting for me too.", he nodded, just as exhausted.

Filled with peace, she fully relaxed on top of him, and felt her spread out naked body lifting and sinking for every calm, deep breath that he took, as if she was lulled to sleep by an ocean. His capable hands were still exploring her body, but at a calmer pace now. She decided that he just had to do that to her again, whatever it was, once they had finished resting.


End file.
